Le bal torride
by Sam-Fredie
Summary: Chapitre unique :Belatrix est inviter a un bal chez les Malefoy.Narcissia son amie y va aussi et......Atention Slash Belatrix LestrangeNarcissia Malefoy.REVIEWS


Auteurs :Sam et Frédérique

Titre de la fic :Le bal torride

Disclaimer :Tout est à Rowling.

Avertissement :Attention yur !!!

Rating :NC-17

Note :Nous espérons que vous allez aimer !!!Bonne lecture

Age des héroïnes à ce moment l :16 ans

Chapitre Unique

Le bal torride

La grande famille des Sang-pur avait été inviter à se rejoindre dans le manoir Malefoy.

Un grand bal aurait lieu à cette occasion.

Madame Malefoy accueillait les inviter à l'entrée tendit que sa fille se préparait dans sa chambre.

Belatrix Lestrange arriva avec une robe blanche qui décolletait jusqu'à la taille. Sur sa tête trônait fièrement un diadème avec des diamants blanc étincelant. Ces cheveux offraient un magnifique contraste avec la blancheur de sa robe. Elle avait un ras du cou blanc en satin. 

Elle faisait retourner tous les garçons présent sur son passage.

Beaucoup d'inviter étaient déjà arriver quand la fille Malefoy arriva.

Narcissia avait mise une mini-robe qui lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses.

La robe était noire comme l'encre de chine et faisait magnifiquement contraste avec ses cheveux blond qu'elle avait relâcher.

Les elfes de maison installaient les inviter auprès de tables magnifiquement décorées. Belatrix dévisagea Narcissia quand elle l'eut vu.Celle-ci complimenta Belatrix de sa nouvelle robe et les deux amies furent séparées pour s'installer chacune à la table de leur famille.

Le repas se fit sous les discussions animer des sorciers et sorcières présent. Narcissia s'ennuyait et attendait que le bal puisse enfin commencer. Elle regardait Belatrix dans sa sublime robe qui offrait une vue très alléchante [ptdr]. Belatrix croisa son regard et Narcissia baissa la tête honteuse de fixer ainsi son amie.

Quand le repas fut finit Monsieur Malefoy sonna le début du bal.

Narcissia rejoins Belatrix.

-Quel plait de devoir manger avec sa famille ! dit Belatrix

-Je suis d'accord avec toi ! Tient Steven [the bachelor !] Vient te voir, je suis sur qu'il va t'inviter.

Effectivement l'adolescent de 16 ans aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleu lagon fit sa demande à Belatrix pour qu'elle vienne danser avec lui.

-D'accord

Belatrix partit sur la piste de danse avec le jeune homme. Un slow était justement entrain de résonner dans la salle.

Narcissia fut-elle aussi très vite inviter par un jeune homme de 21 ans appelé Olivier [bachelor n°1] et qui se caractérisait par ses grandes oreilles.

Ainsi Narcissia rejoignit  Belatrix sur la piste de danse.

Pendant une heure les deux jeunes filles enchaînèrent cavaliers sur cavaliers avant de rejoindre fatigué le bar.

-Je suis crevé, pas toi ? demanda Belatrix

-Ouai

-Je vous serre quoi mesdemoiselles ?demanda le barman 

-Un verre de Punch pour moi dit Belatrix

-Pareil pour moi

Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent avec animation à coté du bar en enchaînant verres sur verres d'alcool.

-Je crois que j'ai trop but ! réalisât Belatrix

-Pareil pour moi mais je voudrais encore profiter du bal !

-Nous avons danser avec tout les garçons potable de la soirée !

-Tu veux danser ?

-Qui ? Moi ?

-Bah oui

Belatrix hésita.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent de manière gauche vers la piste de danse.

Une valse commençait alors.

Belatrix mit sa main sur la taille de Narcissia et sa main dans la main de celle-ci.

Elles commencèrent à tournoyer sur la piste de danse.

Elles se regardaient dans les yeux.

Autour d'elles tout devenait flou à cause des effets de l'alcool.

Belatrix descendit ses mains sur les fesses de Narcissia.

Narcissia le sentit et elle fit de même.

Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée et eue une vue plongeante sur le décolleté de Belatrix.

Elle releva toute suite la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Belatrix.

 La chaleur montait entre ses deux jeunes filles. Sous les effet de l'alcool les deux jeunes filles avait la tête qui tournait.

Narcissia se rapprocha de Belatrix pour l'embrasser mais celle si lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Pas ici !!

-Je crois que je suis un peu bourr ! dit Narcissia

-Oui moi aussi ! Dit Belatrix

Les deux filles se relâchèrent et partirent de la piste de danse.

-Ca va les filles ? demanda Madame Malefoy

-Oui nous sommes juste un peu fatiguées. dit Belatrix

-Votre chambre est la haut vous pouvez aller vous coucher. dit Madame Malefoy

Les deux filles montèrent l'escalier toutes chancelante.

Dans le couloir sombre de l'étage Belatrix plaqua Narcissia contre le mur.

-Nous sommes seules maintenant lui souffla t'elle à l'oreille

Elle l'embrassa tout doucement d'abord puis plus sauvagement.

Narcissia rentra sa langue dans la bouche de Belatrix. Elle glissa sa main en dessous de la courte robe de Narcissia et lui caressa la cuisse.

-Viens la chambre est juste là dit Narcissia

Elles rentrèrent dans la vaste chambre.

Narcissia poussa Belatrix sur le lit. Elle lui enleva sa robe et Belatrix était à présent en string. Bientôt la robe de Narcissia rejoignit celle de Belatrix. Narcissia se mit au-dessus de Belatrix et lui fit des suçons dans le cou avant de descendre vers sa poitrine.

[nous ne souhaitons pas vous faire la seine en entier alors faite marché votre imagination ^^]

La nuit fut torride entre les deux jeunes filles et bientôt elle s'endormirent l'une contre l'autre.

Le lendemain matin les jeunes filles se réveillèrent avec la gueule de bois.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui c'est passé dit Belatrix

-Tu regrettes ?demanda Narcissia

-Non, bien sur que non

Belatrix l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime dit–elle

-Moi aussi

Les deux jeunes filles continuaient à s'embrasser quand l'elfe de maisons ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il les regarda et parut confus.

-Dobby ne voulait pas déranger, Dobby est un méchant elfe de maison !

L'elfe se cogna violemment la tête contre la porte et partit en referment la porte.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

*** fin de la fic ***

Cela vous a t'il plut ? Si oui,REVIEWS !!!

Signé Sam et Frédérique.


End file.
